


Team Bestie On The Road

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff.</p><p>Team Bestie take a roadtrip. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Bestie On The Road

"Lita, this place is... really fucking gross."

Lita smirks, sweeping hair out of her eyes. 

"Oh, so you want to be caught on camera, sharing a bed...?"

"Oh...."

"Yeah Oh, Idiot. Come on."

Lita checks them both in, smirking as she has the keys. The room is small, and shabby, but then they are touring alone together, it has become a roadtrip and they use as little money as possible on hotels and motels. Lita is smirking when she emerges from the bathroom to find Trish stretched out on the bed, moving to settle over her with a smirk, kissing her lightly. 

"Up for a little fun?"

Trish grins, kissing her heatedly. It's all the answer she needs.


End file.
